fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Return of Justice/Kapitel 004
Higway to Hell II Aus dem Dorf der Windmühlen ist eine kaiserliche Hauptstadt geworden - Luffytown, benannt nach dem berühmten Helden Monkey D. Ruffy. Die Stadt besitzt einige Sehenswürdigkeiten, die sich mit Ruffys Leben beschäftigen. Im einen der wohl imposansten Häuser der Stadt gibt es einen dunkelen Raum mit zwölf Tischen. Von denen sind im Moment nur vier besetzt, das heisst es sind vier Tische beleuchtet. Eine männliche Stimme sagt extrem genervt "Warum haben sie mich bei meinen wohlverdienten Urlaub gestört? Ich meine, der Rotkreuzorden ist doch keine Gefahr für uns." Eine weibliche Stimme lispelte leise "Du versteht nicht das Problem an der Sache, Raul." Raul trägt ein buntes Hemd und eine hippige Sonnenbrille., Seine langen roten Haare sind sein Markenzeichen - Raul, der rote Teufel. Raul sitzt am Tisch fünf. Aus diesen Grund ist er, der Kommandant der fünften Einheit. Der rothaarige hat sich beruhigt und fragte "Nummer sechs und neun sind auch da. Das nennt sich also ein megageheimes Treffen, Nummer zwei. Das, mit den Rotkreuzorden, ist in der Tat ein grosses Problem. Ich weiß, dass zwei von ihnen aus dem Labor von dir stammen, Pandora-Sama. " Pandora hat lange lila Haare und trägt eine eiserne Maske. Nur ihre blauen Augen sind zu sehen. Sie ist der Oberbefehlshaber der zweiten Einheit. Ihr Vater war der Chef der Geheimpolizeit CP9, die mittlerweile aufgelöst wurde. Jetzt liegt er sterbend im Krankenhaus. Pandoras metallischer Stimme sagte "Aus diesen Grund habe ich Kopfgelder ausgesetzt. Peter, der Wolf kriegt elf Millionen Berry und die schnelle Wendy bekommt neun Millionen. Das ist nicht das Hauptproblem. Sie haben Hadessa zur Flucht verholfen. Ihr Standort und ihre Stärke ist unbekannt. Aufgrund ihres Wissens schlage ich vor, setzen wir 20 Millionen Berry aus. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Eine zischende Stimme sagt "Ohne weitere Informationen stimme ich dagegen." Raul räusperte sich und meint "Ich enthalte mich der Stimme." Eine tiefe bellende Stimme kommt von oben und brummte "Raul, wirst du wieder schwach bei diesen Thema? Nimm dir ein Bespiel an mir, Ich habe mein Bruder erstochen. Seitdem darf ich nicht nach Hause., " Eine zischende Stimme ertönt "Du hast deinen kleinen Bruder nicht umgebracht, der lebt noch und ist als Leibgarde des Kaisers des North Blue tätig. Er hat nur ein Arm." Loki, der Riese und Nagasushi, Bkauer Teufel streiten sich sehr häufig. Man sieht jetzt wie zwei Schatten sich bekämpfen. Loki kommandiert die neunte Einheit und Nagasushi befehligt die sechste Einheit. Zusammen bilden alle zwölf Kommandeuere, das militärische Rückgrat des Kaiserreiches. Sie werden auch die heiligen zwölf Ritter der Tafelrunde genannt. Samara ist überrascht und fragt "Hades-Kun, Was willst du hier?" Hadessas Augen funkeln hinterlistig und die Antwort lautet "Ich werde dich heiraten, Sam-Chan" Samara guckt entgeistert, während Hadessa die Fessel löst. Die Heilige erwidert den Blick Samaras mit einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Hadessas Gestalt verwandelt sich in die von Dumba. Diese Verwandlungstechnik ist die Blutmetamorphose, eine zeitlich begrenzte Technik. Der Dumba Klon schnauzt iSamara an "Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst sag ich das meinen Vater." Der Klon des Schnösels zwingt Samara in ein weißes Hochzeitskleid anzuziehen., Danach gehen beide zur Kirche. Der Gang dauert fünf Minuten. Die Kirche ist eine alte Holzkirche, die nur von den Nonnen betreten werden darf. Unsere beiden Heldinnen betreten die Kirche. Dort sitzen viele Personen in Piratengewand. Samara stottert "Das sind alles Piraten." Der Schnösel zerrte Samara zum Altar. Dort steht bereits ein Priester, bis auf seine Augen ist alles bedeckt von dunkelblaue Seide. Er sagte "Dumba, ich muss dir etwas gestehen, ich habe dich benutzt, um an Sankt Samara heranzukommen. In Wirklichkeit bin ich Pirat, Anführer der Haipiraten. " Er packte Samara und zieht sich zu sich selber ran. Zwei seiner Männer durchbohren den Dumba Klom mit zwei Lanzen. Aus Dumbas Körper spritzt Blut. Die Blutspritzer durchbohrten die Männer wie Schüsse einer Pistole. Die Männer gehen zu Boden. Die Blutkugeln klatschen an die Wände. Der Priester knurrt was unverständliches und wendet sich Samara zu.Jedoch nicht ahnend, dass hinter ihm sich was zusammenbraut. Dumba verwandelt sich in iHadessa zurück. Die Heilige nimmt eine der Lanzen und durchbohrt die Brust des Priesters. Der Priester ist überrascht und sagt ohne Hadessa zu sehen "Du bist also Hadessa, ich hab viel von dir gehört. Ich schätze, wir können keine Freunde sein." Hadessa erwidert trocken "Ich mag keine Geheimniskrämerei. Zudem muss ich dich töten, Piratenpriester." Der Priester schubst Samara weg und schlägt nach hinten und verfehlt die ausweichende Heilige. Er zieht die Lanze aus dem Körper und sagt sich das Gewand von sich reißend "Ich habe viele Menschen getötet, aber es macht Spass Menschen zu töten. Ich wünschte, mir könnte einer sagen warum?" Hadessa sagt "Du bist ein weißer Haimensch, das ist das Problem." Samara kreischt "Seit hundert Jahren gibt es keine Fischmenschen mehr auf dieser Insel, seitdem der Fischdämon Arlong verjagt wurde, durch den Helden Ruffy." Der Fischmensch knurrt "Seit Jimbel tot ist, werden wir gejagt. Wir wurden besiegt in einer gewaltigen Schlacht." Hadessa sagte dann noch "Ich kann dich töten, . wenn ich wollte, . aber zuvor noch eine kleine Sache zuvor. Was bezweckst du damit, wenn du Samara heiratest." Der Fischmensch antwortet "Ich möchte als Mensch aktzeptiert werden und nicht als Monster. Ich habe viel unrechtes getan. Ich möchte sühnen." Hadessa schliesst die Augen und denkt "Das ist doch nicht möglich. Stimmen die Informationen etwa über das Biest der Konomi Insel nicht? Der weisse Hai greift die unachtsame Hadessa an mit einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand an. Die Heilige könnte knapp den Angriff entkommen, indem sie einige Sätze nach hinten springt. Der Fischmensch sagt dann "Hast du etwa geglaubt, das wäre die Wahrheit, die ich dir erzählt habe. " Hadessa schüttelt den Kopf und erwiderte "Vertrau niemanden, den du nicht kennst. Ich bin entäuscht von dir. " Dann fliegen zwei fadenartigen Blutklingen auf den Fischmensch zu. Er könnte diesen Angriff ausweichen und ruft "Das wird sehr interessant. Ich habe niemals zuvor solche Kräft erlebt. Ich, Memga, werde es dir zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit uns anzulegen." Memga wirkt sehr selbstsicher. Hadessa springt nach oben und sagt "Memga, der letzte Nachfahre des Haizou Clans. Dein Urgrossvater war ziemlich berühmt." Samara nutzt diese Chance und verlässt die Kirche. Memga knurrte etwas unverständliches und greift dabei zum holzernen Kreuz, welches normalerweise an der Wand hängt. Hadessa sagt überrascht "Eine Waffe? Ich muss aufpassen" Der Fischmensch wirft sein Holzkreuz auf Hadessa. Die Heilige schmerte diesen Angriff ab, mithilfe des Blutschildes. Das Holzkreuz kehrt dann zu Memga zurück. Der Fischmensch richtet die kürzere Balkenseite auf die Heilige. Unsere Heldin stellt in Gedanken fest "Eine Multifunktionswaffe. Ich weiß nicht, was der alles kann." Dann gibt es kleine Explosion neben der Hadessa. Sie springt auf Memga zu und lstartet zugleich fünf fadenartige Blutklingen. Der Haityp bricht einen Eckzahn ab und wehrte damit den Angriff ab.. Memga wirkt etwas ausgepowert und keucht "Dann muss ich wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen." Der Fischmensch zieht plötzlich einen Schwert aus dem Mund. Das Schwert ähnelt eine mehrzackige Säge. Damit überrumpelt er die Heilige und durchbohrt ihre Brust. Hadessa könnte sich nicht bewegen und ist entsetzt über ihre missliche Lage. Der Fischmensch grinst überheblich und sagt "Mit diese Waffe werde ich euch alle knechten. " Hadeesa kennt diese Material aus Geschichten, die Mutter immer erzählte. Der Fischmensch erklärt "Es ist unmöglich, mich zu besiegen. Das ist der Vorteil, wenn man als Fischmensch geboren wird. Diese Waffe ist eine Sonderfertigung der kaiserlichen Schmiede. Ich bin nicht nur Pirat, sondern auch einer der neun Meister. Ich werde dich versteigern." Dann taucht plötzlich Samara auf und verpasst den Fischmensch einen heftigen Tritt in den Bauch. Memba rutscht den Boden entlang. Das braunhaarige Mädchen hat das Outfit gewechselt - Sie trägt eine schwarzen offenen Ledermantel. Samara ist definitiv kein normales Mädchen, denn sie ist eine vollausgebildte Partisan. Zudem gilt sie mit einen Kopfgeld von sieben Millionen Berry als Verbrecherin. Samara sagt dann "Ich musste was erledigen, Memga-Kun" Der Fischmensch ist überrascht von der Trittkraft des Mädchens und sagt "Ich wusste nicht, dass du so stark bist. Ich werde dich besiegen und heiraten." Samara zieht das Schwert aus Hadessas Körper, aber die Heilige ist genauso geschwächt wie zuvor. Das Partisanenmädchen wendet sich an Memga und sagt mit sehr bösen Grinsen "Du hast sie vergiftet, nicht wahr? Ich fürchte, heute gibt es Haisuppe. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du das kriegt, was du willst." Samara rennt auf den Fischmensch zu. Memga richtet das Holzkreuz auf das Mädchen und sagt "Vierzollschuß" Diese Angriff scheitert an Samaras, nach oben gerichten Tritt, der Memga entwaffnet. Der Fischmensch knurrt "Schnell ist sie auch noch. Ich hab sie unterschätzt." Dann folgte ein Stosskick, der Memga durch die zwei Wände befördert - Memga denkt "Ihr Lehrmeister hat ihr viel beigebracht, aber leider endet deine Wallfahrt hier. Fleischwolf." Er beginnt sich schnell um seine eigene Achse zu drehen. Samara kennte diese Technik, sie ist eine sehr berühmte Technik des Haizou Clans. Hadessa richtet sich auf mit letzte Kraft und flüstert "Blutpanzer" Eine riesige Wand aus Blut ensteht und umgibt beide. Der weisse Hai rammt diese Wand und setzt sich selbst ausser Gefecht. Allerdings zerstört die, von Wand abprallende Energie, die Kirche. Hadessa wird bewusstlos. Samara schnappt sich die Heilige und flieht aus der einstürzende Kirche. Einige Zeit später im Haus des Polizisten. Yaigara nippt an eine Tasse Kakao und sagt "Ich finde es nicht gut, diesen Haimenschen aufzupäppeln. Er hat immerhin das Kloster zerstör, Noji-Kun " Eine ältere Damenstimme sagt "Ich bin mir sicher, dass das gut geht. Zumal müssen wir aufpassen, dass Hadessa unsere Aktionen nicht mitkriegt. " Der Polizist erwidert "Nur weil ihr zwei diesen Orden angehört, zieht ihr so eine Show ab. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide stark seid, aber was ist, wenn Hadessa zu stark wird?" Eine ältere blaugrauhaarige Dame mit einen schwarzen ordentypischen Umhang tritt ins Licht und murmelte "Und wenn schon, wir können sie eh nicht aufhalten und dass haben sie an sich, wenn sie direkt in die Hölle reisen," Memga trägt einige Bandagen um den Oberkörper und ist sichtlich verärgert. Der Fischmensch grummelt "Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass ihre Kicks so heftig sind, Nojiko. Wegen diese Partisanengöre kann ich vorerst nicht kämpfen. Es fühlt sich so an, als würde ich von 32 Baseballschläger getroffen. Das muss mir passieren, einen 21 Millionen Berry Kopf. " Der Polizist erwidert "Das ist deine eigene Schuld. Ich habe gehört, dass die beiden immernoch auf diese Insel sind. Heute ist Vollmond"